runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta
THIS IS SPARTA! About Sparta Sparta is a prominent city in World 1 of RuneScape. We have been around for six months, and our Spartan Dynasty has been around for almost a year. We are currently the 24th largest clan in RuneScape. Spartan Goals *The main goal of Sparta is to have a great community and brotherhood. "A Spartans true strength are the men beside him." ~King Leonidas. *Another goal is to create an outstanding military, complete with an Agoge training, and military training and tactics discussions. Spartan News *We have recently joined The Empire. *Join Our New Forum at www.TheKingdomOfSparta.shivtr.com Links www.TheKingdomOfSparta.Shivtr.com The Olympic Games Clan History Clan Jobs Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta/Clan Laws Spartan Government '--Royal--' King- Spence32296 Queen- CuteKitty756 Prince- Devoidfury45 '--High Council-- (5/5)' ' ' TimeOfGrace Forcysturs FireFacemax Broheaven Devoidfury45 '--Low Council-- ' Mufff Punchr Calwei88 BlackishBlu 95 Loud Maia756 Deathit55 Mob 2 Elite SpartanKyleB 1 Kight XxGirlx92 Hdkamin Dress Code Mefront.png|The Spartan Elite Uniform (Front) meback.png|The Spartan Eite Uniform (Back) Spartan Uniform for Men: Color Raw Onion Top: Sword Arm Sash Bottom: Princly Breeches Accessories: F2P-Scimitar, Wooden Shield, Clan Cape, Clan Vexilum, P2P- Tyras Helm, Miror or Freminak shield, Hasta, Leaf bladed sword or spear Uniform for Women: Red (Any Top) Red (Any Bottom) Clan Events Some Events include: *Clan Recruitingthumb|right|274px|Sparta on a March after the Clan Camp update. *Clan Wars *Wilderness Hunts *Clan Marches *Celebrations Participating in these events will get you ranked up in the clan. *Spartan Olympics The Spartan Military The Legendary Army Of Sparta! The Best Military In RuneScape! To join The Spartans send an email to Spence32296@gmail.com Military Hierarchy 1. Military Leader- The King Of Sparta acts and the Military Leader and War General. 2."Polemarchos": senior officer 3."Dekarchos": ‘leader of ten’; squad leader *Deathit55 *SpartanKyleB *Calwei88 4. "Hoplite": Main body of the military, Combat level 70+ thumb|300px|right|Sparta at a Clan War 5. Military Trainees- Citizens going the rough "agoge" military training, Combat lvl 50+ Spartans who have passed the Agoge Training *Deathit55 *SpartanKyleB *Calwei88 Spartan Quotes KingSpence96 ~The title "Spartan" comes with an honor greater than anything you can imagine. King Leonidas- ~I've fought countless times, yet I've never met an adversary who could offer me what we Spartans call "A Beautiful Death." I can only hope, with all the world's warriors gathered against us, there might be one down there who's up to the task. ~Spartans! Prepare for glory! ~Well, that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian! Spartans never retreat! Spartans never surrender! Go spread the word. Let every Greek assembled know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul. And while you're at it, search your own. ~Children, gather round! No retreat, no surrender; that is Spartan law. And by Spartan law we will stand and fight... and die. A new age has begun. An age of freedom, and all will know, that 300 Spartans gave their last breath to defend it! Spartan Army ~We are with you, sire! For Sparta, for freedom, to the death! Varrock World One Sparta Military Base.png|Spartan Military Base Sparta Agora.png|Spartan Agora Temple of Zeus.png|Temple of Zeus Temple of Ares.png|Temple of Ares Capital Building TKOS.png|The Capital Building of The Kingdom of Sparta Housing District.png|Spartan Housing District Some info on our Home or Varrock World One. Varrock Square- Agora (marketplace) Varrock Castle- Castle and Capital Building Saradomin Church- Temple of Olympus Zamorak Church- Temple of Ares South East District- Military Base South West District- Housing District The Agoge System What is Agoge? The agōgē was the rigorous education and training regimen mandated for all Spartan boys starting from the young age of 7 ending at the early steps of manhood 21. it was conpulsery .The training involves learning stealth, cultivating loyalty to one's group, military training, hunting, and social preparation. Agoge Structure Because The Kingdom of Sparta does not have much roleplay, it is harder to recreate a similar Agoge. However, The Kingdom of Sparta's agoge also includes training stealth, loyalty, military training, and social preparation. In order to go through Agoge, you must first prove your loyalty to Sparta, by being in the clan and participating for two consecutive days. Once this is over, any citizen with a combat level of 50 or more will be put in Agoge until they reach a combat level of 70. Each Junior Officer will recieve a group of 10 soliders and will do their best to train the soliders. There will be weekly lessons including Spartan military tactics, and training check up. Lastly, The Spartan will be put u against a monster or another player based apon their ability. If pitted against another trainee, the trainee who wins the fight will be able to join the army as a Hopolite. Citizenship All Spartans are given the rank of recruit as soon as they enter the clan. Once the member has applied on our clan forum, they will be ranked a Corporal. Once the member is a corporal they have the full rights of a Spartan Citizen. The more tasks you complete, the better you are ranked. Alliances All alliances are ranked on a one to five scale. Current Alliances Red World Assassins of Asgarnia Assassins Order The Ragnarok Mafia Army of Saradomin Unholy Darkness Enemies Like alliances, all enemies are ranked on a one to five scale depending on threat level. Current Enemies SPQR Ceasar a.k.a SirCeasar1 (user) JoshSnipe117 (user) Blood Assassins Clan Rank Guidlines *Owner- King *Deputy Owner- High Council Members -Must gain the highest amount of trust, respect, and honor of the King. *Admin- Low Council -Must gain a huge amount of trust, respect, and honor of the King and High Council. *General- The highest class of citizens. Have served in the military or supplied a large amount of suplies to the clan. *Captain- A high ranking citizen of Sparta. Have earned a large amount of respect from the Councils. *Leiutenant- A high ranking citizen of the Spartan working class. Help suply for the kingdom and/or serve in the military. *Sergeant- Medium class worker or solider. Works harder than the average clan member to earn respect. *Corporal- Low Class Citizen who has earned full rights but not earned a rank. *Recruit-Lowest Class of Citizens in Sparta. Have not yet earned full rights. Not yet applied on the clan forum. Gallery 3 kings1.png|The Three Kings of Sparta Spartan Elites.png|The Spartan Elites Spartan Military.png|Spartan Military Formation Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:The Kingdom of Sparta